


Alexander Lightwood Was Dead

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dead Alec, Everyone Is Alive, For a second, Ghost Alec Lightwood, M/M, Resurrection, Sad Ending, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec dies, and then he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Malec resurrection stories so I wrote a sad one :(. if you have any suggestions, please comment! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Alexander Lightwood was dead. 

Magnus hadn’t seen him for 5 years, and still hadn’t completely come to terms with it. It was so hard to be without him. 

Even now, he would wake up and reach out for Alec, only to see that he wasn’t there. He would come home and yell ‘Alexander, I’m home’ only to realise that Alec wasn’t home. And he would often find himself seeing something funny, going to share it with him and realise that he wasn’t here. He was gone. He was dead. 

Alec had died 5 years ago, aged only 30 after a demon attack. He was defending their 7 year old son Rafael, who had felt guilty about it every day since. Max, who was only 5 at the time, didn’t understand why their daddy wasn’t coming home. He didn’t really understand until he saw the coffin and watched it he buried. He was screaming at the funeral, trying to fight his way out of Magnus’ arms yelling  _‘DADDYS IN THERE! GET DADDY OUT!’_

Magnus had never moved on, never wanted to. He had two boys to raise and he loved them, so much. As he did Alexander. His precious, innocent, beautiful Alexander.  

Magnus was walking down the corridor of the institute, a place he was actually welcome, thanks to Alec. 

He walked into the ops centre to see his beautiful sister in law, flicking her hair back and pouting to something on the table, to which Rafael was nodding vigorously with a smile. 

“Ah Isabelle. You look beautiful.” He said with a sincere smile. Izzy had always looked beautiful. Not a hair on her head was ever out of place. Magnus had always teased Alec saying if he had met Isabelle first, their love story may have been entirely different. 

“Magnus, looking stylish as ever.” She greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I was just showing Rafael some pictures of Alec.” She said sadly, moving out of the way so Magnus could have a look. 

He glanced at the collection of photos. His beautiful angel looked amazing in every photo, whether he was smiling, shaking someone’s hand or standing stiff. He was just gorgeous. 

“This one is my favourite!” Rafael said proudly, pointing to a picture of Magnus and Alec on a beach, Magnus on Alec’s back, playing volleyball. Also in the photo you could see Izzy on Simon’s back. They were all on holiday and teamed up. They were playing Clary on Jace’s back and Maia on Lydia’s back. 

“That was a good trip. That was about a month before he died. He was so happy.” Magnus said sadly, caressing the photo gently. “Right, we need to go get Max from his lesson in the Warlock Wing and head back home.” Magnus said clapping his hands. 

Because of Alec and his amazing achievements, there were wings on the institute, for each species. 

There was a werewolf wing, where Luke would train new werewolves how to feed, fight and control their transformations. 

There was a seelie wing where they were taught to twist the truth and fight. Alec hadn’t exactly been alright with this, but he wouldn’t judge a downworlder, and if that’s what they did, that’s what they did. 

They had a vampire wing where new turned vampires would go and be fed. There was a huge supply of blood and any body could come to the institute if it was sun up and they couldn’t go anywhere else. 

They had a warlock wing where they were taught how to use their magic, the main lesson was how to heal, and cast glamours onto their warlock marks. 

Magnus couldn’t have been prouder to be married to Alexander Lightwood and it’s a decision in life he would never ever regret. 

Clary walked past Magnus as he was leaving the ops centre with Rafael. Clary knew what was happening, it was the anniversary of Alec’s death tomorrow. 5 years. She felt so much sympathy for him. It must be so hard. 

She greeted Izzy with a smile. “Hey Iz, how you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Honestly, I’m good. It’s him I’m worried about. He doesn’t seem to be.... Magnus. Alec’s death really changed him.” 

“It would change me too. I’d be a wreck for at least a decade. I don’t know how he’s holding up so well.” Clary said. She glanced at the table to see pictures of Alec spread out. She picked up the one of them on holiday and smiled. “I want a rematch. I’m telling you, Simon cheated.”

“He did not!” Izzy said. “..... Magnus did.”

“I knew it!” Clary exclaimed, chuckling along with Izzy. The laughing died down when Izzy’s phone went off. 

“Sorry, I need to take this.” She said apologetically. “Isabelle.” She greeted, walking away. 

Clary looked down at the photo. It was getting late, she should put them away. She gently looked down at the photo again and tears began to build in her eyes. She always saw Alec as an older brother, she even dare say she loved him. Platonically of course. As she ran her hand over the photo, something grabbed her wrist. 

She threw the photo down, but the hand was insistent on her wrist. She fell to the floor and hit her head. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. When she looked back up, she saw the most incredible sight in her whole life. Alec Lightwood, was sat on the ops table, with a huge smile on his face. 

“Thank god! I thought I’d never get out of there.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Alec??”

“Hi!” He said, waving and giving her a smile. He jumped off the table, held his hand out and helped her up. When she was steady on her feet, he pulled her in for a big hug. 

She gestured for them to sit down and when they did, he explain everything. 

“When you die, you live in the last picture taken of you when you were alive. I was in that photo.” Alec said, as if it explained everything. 

“Right. How does that explain why you’re here?”

Alec made a fake offended face and giggled. “You. It’s because of you. Remember when you pulled the cup out of that psychic card? You just did that with me in the picture. I’m 30, same age as me in the photo.”

Clary stares at him with wide eyes and her mouth open. “Wait, so you’re essentially the Alec from that photo?”

“Well, I guess. I’m just Alec. I have all my memories until the day I died. I loved everything that happened after that photo was taken.” He explained. And just as Clary was going to reply, she glanced over Alec’s shoulder to see Izzy staring at her wing her head tilted to the side, in confusion. 

“Do not turn around.” Clary said with a smirk and he grinned back, going along with it. “Izzy, come and meet my new friend!” Clary said excitedly, waving Isabelle over. 

Izzy walked over and flipped her hair back. “I’m Isabelle Lightw-“ She stopped speaking the second Alec turned his head. She looked back between Clary and Alec. “Clary, who is this?”

“Wow Izzy, I’m hurt.” Alec mocked. “It takes you only 5 years to forget your own brother?” He grinned. She looked back at Clary, silently asking if it was true. 

“I accidentally resurrected your brother.” She said. Izzy jumped at Alec and hugged him so tight, that he struggled to breathe. 

There was no better sight than his sister. She was so happy, jumping up and down, squealing. “Omg!!! I have missed you so fucking much!” She said, hugging him again. 

“I’ve missed you too!!” Alec said, smiling widely. Secretly, he hoped the first person he saw was Magnus, but he was happy with the people around him nonetheless. 

“Isabelle, we’re leaving.” Magnus yelled from the door. 

“MAGNUS! COME HERE, QUICK!!” Izzy yelled happily. She didn’t want him to worry. 

Seconds later, Magnus came running into the ops centre, Rafael and Max right behind him. 

They all froze when they saw Alec stood there, looking shy. 

“DADDY!” Max screamed and ran to Alec, jumping into his arms. 

“Wow, you’ve gotten big!” Alec said, putting his 10 year old down.

“Look dad, my first rune!” He said excitedly, showing Alec his neck. “I got it where you had your deflect rune! In memory of you.” He said proudly. Alec embraced his son and gave them both kisses on the cheeks. 

After the boys had settled down a bit, Alec glanced back to Magnus, who was still stood there, wide eyed, not moved a muscle. 

Alec stood up the other side of the room and cleared his throat. Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and ran forward, as fast as he possible could. He jumped into Alec’s arms and nearly knocked him off his feet. 

Alec hugged him back, burying his face in his neck and kissing it gently. He could feel Magnus’ tears seeping through his shirt, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

When they pulled back, Magnus claimed his lips in a world colliding kiss, full of love and longing. They both pulled back breathless and staring at each other. 

“How?” Magnus breathes out, more tears threatening to take over. 

Alec just shook his head. “I’ll explain later.” He said, claiming Magnus in another kiss full of passion and lust. 

“I love you!” Magnus said in sobs. Alec gently wiped his tears and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I love you too baby. Let’s go home.” Alec said. 

 

Magnus jolted and woke up. He looked around frantically. Throwing his blanket around, looking under the bed, running into the living room, even checking the boys room. Alec wasn’t here. He had dreamed it. His Alexander was never coming back. Magnus’ heart broke all over again as he fell to the floor, letting out pained sobs.

Alec watched over him. You can’t leave heaven, it’s forbidden. But you can visit your loved ones. As Alec watched the man he loved cower into himself and sob quietly on the floor, he realised if he spoke, he would only hurt him more. He shut the door between the two realms, and sealed it forever.


End file.
